Karate
by Bleinz
Summary: Plancton aprende karate para poder robar la cangreburger


**Karate**

"_Nos encontramos en el crustáceo cascarudo, hogar de la famosa Cangreburger, y vemos al cocinero que mejor sabe prepararlas, Bob Esponja, muy hábil cocinero… y no solo sabe cocinar"_

En eso una de las Cangreburgers parece moverse cosa y sale huyendo de allí, casi llegar a la puerta, Bob Esponja ya estaba esperando lo y usa un spray de color verde, rocía la Cangreburger y deja descubierto al ladrón Plancton, acto seguido, Bob Esponja se deshace de él y recupera la Cangreburger.

Poco después Plancton entra al crustáceo cascarudo con una maquina voladora que aunque para él es enorme, para Bob Esponja no lo es, a pesar de que la maquina dispara rayos laser, Bob Esponja logrea destruirla con un matamoscas gigante y envía a Plancton volando al balde de bocados de nueva cuenta.

Plancton terminan tirado junto a su esposa computadora, y esta, como de costumbre le pregunta:

-¿Otro intento fallido? ¿Cierto?-

-No molestes esposa computadora- le reprocha Plancton –tengo mucho en que pensar-

-¿En qué?- le pregunta la maquina

-En cómo puedo conseguir la formula de Don Cangrejo- le explica Plancton –ya he intentado con todo lo que se me ha ocurrido y no he podido conseguirla-

-Pero siempre…- argumenta Karen

-… termino derrotado por la Esponja amarilla- completa Plancton como si todo ya hubiera sido ensayado, y continua -aun cuando pudiera conseguir la formula, no puedo deshacerme de Bob Esponja porque es más fuerte que yo, si tan solo hubiera una manera de…- y se le iluminan los ojos, como si le hubiera llegado la mejor idea –!eso es¡-

-Eso es ¿Qué?- le pregunta su esposa computadora

-Bob Esponja sabe karate- dice Plancton –yo podría aprender karate y de esa manera podría derrotarlo-

-Pero ¿Cómo vas a hacer que Bob Esponja te enseñe karate?- le pregunta Karen.

-Algo se me ocurrirá- le responde Plancton.

"_más tarde, esa noche…"_

Bob Esponja sale de su trabajo y se dirige a su casa por un camino solo, en eso siente que pisa algo, pero no le toma importancia hasta que oye un grito de dolor, él regresa a ver de dónde proviene y encuentra a Plancton lastimado, este le grita:

-! Ten cuidado Esponja tonta ¡- pero recuerda que estaba fingiendo y sigue quejándose de dolor

-¿Qué te sucedió Plancton? ¿Estás bien?- le pregunta Bob Esponja.

-Unos chicos- le miente Plancton –me golpearon y me pisotearon solo porque me vieron chiquito-

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la policía o al hospital?- le ofrece Bob Esponja

-No- le contesta Plancton –yo quisiera que me enseñaras karate-

-¿Karate?- pregunta Bob Esponja -¿para qué?-

-Quisiera poder defenderme por mi mismo, y que nadie más me golpee- le explica Plancton

Bob se queda pensando y dudando un rato y al fin dice:

-Está bien, te enseñaré karate-

-Oh, gracias Bob Esponja- le responde Plancton –no sabes cuánto te agradezco-

No acababa de hablar cuando Bob Esponja se había ido y cuando este se fue, Plancton pasó de la queja de dolor a la risa malvada.

Durante los siguientes días Bob Esponja entrenaba con Plancton, este le enseñaba primero lo básico del karate, y posteriormente se fue haciendo más complicado, a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, Plancton aprendió muy bien cada paso que aprendía de Bob Esponja, incluso, Bob Esponja le regala un protector de cabeza y unos guantes como los que usan él y arenita, pero ajustados a su tamaño.

Al final, en una ceremonia, celebrada en un doyo iluminado solo con antorchas y dándole una sensación de respeto, Bob Esponja entrega a Plancton un diploma que indica que se ha graduado.

"_Al día siguiente…"_

En el crustáceo cascarudo, Don Cangrejo manda llamar a Bob Esponja

-¿Para qué me mandó hablar?- le pregunta Bob Esponja

-Tengo entendido- le explica Don Cangrejo –que le enseñaste karate a Plancton-

-Si señor- le responde Bob Esponja

-Honestamente- le explica don cangrejo –no creo que fuera buena idea que le enseñaras karate a Plancton, no es de confiar-

-No se preocupe señor- le dice Bob Esponja –el dijo que solo iba a utilizar el karate para defenderse-

-¿Defenderse de quien?- pregunta Calamardo

-De ustedes- grita Plancton que en ese momento había llegado y estaba en la puerta del restaurante.

Plancton de un solo salto llega al grupo y de una patada derriba a don cangrejo, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Plancton!- le grita Bob Esponja –sabía que no tenías buenas intenciones-

-no pensé que fueras tan fácil de convencer- le responde Plancton.

Bob Esponja ataca a Plancton con algunas patadas de karate, pero a pesar de eso, es vencido por Plancton, este se mueve y en unos segundos obtiene una Cangreburger, cuando se dispone a irse, en la puerta de entrada está Calamardo bloqueando la puerta, este le dice:

-Para salir de aquí, tienes que pasar por mí-

Plancton sin poner atención a las palabras de Calamardo, lo derriba de un solo golpe y llega a su establecimiento, gritando victoria.

Los tres vencidos despiertan y entonces Don Cangrejo llega corriendo con Bob Esponja y lo mira con una mirada de odio, tan penetrante que casi podría matarlo, le dice:

-Tú tuviste la culpa de todo esto-

-Pero…- le dice Bob Esponja, pero es interrumpido por Don Cangrejo que le sentencia:

-Si no recuperas esa fórmula, te despido-

Acto seguido saca de una patada a Bob Esponja que lo deja en la calle.

Bob Esponja entra al balde de bocados y todo tiene apariencia de un doyo japonés, con antorchas que iluminan poco, en el centro del doyo, se encuentra Plancton, en actitud de meditación, sin salir de ese estado este dice:

-Has venido por la formula ¿cierto?-

- si - le dice Bob Esponja –entrégame la formula de la Cangreburger-

-Te la daré- le dice Plancton –si me derrotas en un duelo de karate-

-acepto- dice Bob Esponja

Un rato después, ambos están en posición, los dos comienzan luchar de una manera formidable, no es como los combates que tenían normalmente Bob Esponja y Arenita, van más allá, pelean de una manera sorprendente, incluso hacen técnicas tipo matrix.

A pesar de eso, Bob Esponja termina noqueado en el suelo, Plancton declara su propia victoria mientras toma la Cangreburger, acto seguido la echa en una maquina que analiza los ingredientes de las cosas.

Bob Esponja se da cuenta de esto y grita:

-!No dejare que consigas la formula¡- entonces se levanta y con su golpe fuerte derriba a Plancton, este cae en su máquina y se destruye antes de que pudiera revelar la fórmula secreta, todo explota y Bob Esponja sale de allí con la Cangreburger, se la come y vuelve a casa.

De los escombros Plancton despierta adolorido y su esposa computadora le pregunta:

-¿Te derroto tu propio maestro?-

Plancton sólo contesta:

-Ya no practicaré karate-


End file.
